bendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Beaufils
Catherine Aglaé "Cat" Beaufils (born Catherine Cerf Cinis), also known as Cat Cerf or Cat Cinis, is an Elemental Bender. She's the daughter of Madeline Cerf and insurgent leader James St. Vincent. She lived the majority of her life as an unbounded, unaware of her true nature and family heritage. Biography Birth and expatriation After the end of the Grey War, a self-conscious Madeline fled from the Court with her brother, Robert Cerf, into the regular world to raise her daughter away from the dangers of the underworld and the prejudices she might suffer. In spite of the fact she didn't have a father, Cat always considered her uncle, Robert, such. Cat grew up believing her father to have died in France before she was born. Physical description She's described to be a mix of both her parents features, looking at the same time similar and different from them. Her eyes aren't of the same gray shade of her father's. Cat's hair is neither Cerf blond nor Cinis black. Due to a mutation, her hair is blondish gray though her eyebrows and the rest of her body hair is black. She dyes her roots two shades darker than her natural hair color. In the first book of the series, her hair was dyed purple which she later dyed back into her natural shade to avoid identification. She has claimed to have had dyed her hair in teal, blue, pink, violet and magenta previous to the events in the books. Skills and abilities Elements Cat is an Elemental and as so she can control all four elements aditionally bending them in unique ways # Air: Cat's first element, the one she inherited from her father and mother # Earth: at the Citadel, Cat learned she could ... during a combat with her father. She imprisoned him under a pile of dirt and rocks. She learns how to control metals. # Fire: the third element to come to her. # Water: the last and hardest element for Cat to master # [[Vision|'Vision']]: her bloodbrother's # Blessing She had a transient experience bending water previous to full mastery. As Nate's vitae dried out, she lost the Vision and Water control. Fighting Skills Cat took fencing classes from childhood and at her current age she describes herself as a decent fencer. Other abilities She can ride bikes and horses. Possessions * Vindex: small sword that belonged to Lady Sith Relationships Family Cerf & Beaufils * Madeline Cerf: mother * Robert Cerf: uncle * Aneta Pukacová: aunt (deceased) * Rostislav Pukac Cerf: cousin (deceased) * Adeline Beuafils: maternal grandmother (deceased) * Adamas Cerf: maternal grandfather (deceased) Cinis * James St. Vincent: father * Unice Cinis: paternal grandmother (deceased) * Athaliah St. Vincent: paternal grandfather (deceased) Others * Ashaktir: stepmom * Martha Campbell * Desmond Campbell Allies * Nick Campbell * Charlie Bicchieri * Gabriel Moreinstein * Devin Moreinstein * Selena Thore * Jost Heidenreich * Zoe Pirhadi Romantic interest * Kassiopeia Blood Brother * Nate Sommerfold Enemies Etymology Madeline took her mother's French surname when in exile. She was named after her grandmother, Madeleine Beaufils.Category:Female Character Category:Elemental Category:House of Lyle Category:House of Cinis Category:Air Bender Category:Earth Bender Category:House of Cerf Category:The Perilous Tides Character